


Do It Like John

by navaan



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic-Users, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: The dangers of magic when you're following in the steps of the Laughing Magician.





	Do It Like John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



He's sixteen. He'd wished for a chance to look good in front of the girl he likes, a chance to get back at the bullies who torment him. He's sick of the whole world looking right through him.

So he'd dabbled in magic, found a goal: To be like John Constantine.

Now his hands are fusing with the cursed amphora he'd been sold and the freed demon is laughing as it's sucking his life away.

There's a snap. Laughter. It's over suddenly.

A hand settles on his shoulder. He smells cigarette smoke. 

"Don't be like me, lad. Never ends well."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176106674346/hellblazer-doctor-who-crossover-and-voyagers) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/615495.html).


End file.
